


UWU

by beenc0



Series: Hetalia Song Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Coffee, Developing Friendships, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Longing, M/M, Nordics, Pining, Summer, Unrequited Love, Winter, coffee dates, late birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: It’s to embarrassing to express such silly feelings out-loud, so Berwald shall forever be content with just being a friend.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	UWU

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Chevy

**I'm startin' to feel some sort of way**

**You give me goosebumps everyday**

The tall, weak hearted man sat down with his coffee. The shop was crowded with couples and happy faces. Most eyes stared or avoided looking at the man, he knew he was scary at first glance. Berwald sipped at his burning coffee, slowly blowing at the hot, brown liquid. The taste was bitter, not something he'd get everyday but the day had seemed to be bitter enough. Berwald stared at the window and relaxed his shoulders. It was the middle of winter, snow covered the Swedish roads and sidewalks. He huddled into the large cafe after work, wanting to rid of the headache that reduced slowly. 

In the Sweds pocket, his phone buzzed. A text message alerting Berwald. The man reach down and pulled the phone out of his pocket, reading the message;

_To: Berwald_

_From: Tino_

_Hey Ber!  
_

_If you're off work, maybe we can meet up at that local coffee shop!_

_To: Tino_

_From: Berwald_

_I'm there._

_You can come when you are ready, Tino_

_To: Berwald_

_From: Tino_

_Wonderful!_

_I'm right across the street!_

_See you in a sec, Ber!_  
  


Berwald felt his lips twinge upwards, slightly smiling as he pushed his phone back into his pockets. The bitter coffee before him seemed to get sweeter as he waited. The shops door opened with a ring, the bell swinging back and forth as he looked over. Tino waved and smiled, heading to order before sitting down infront of Berwald. The younger man smiled and laughed as he pulled out the seat, quick to start conversation

"Berwald! It's been so long since i last seen you! How are you?" Tino smiled and rested his face on his hand.

"I've been well. I assume you have been too?" Berwald sat down his coffee to respond to Tino. Tino lit up, his face bursting into a bigger smile before. Berwald almost felt overwhelmed by the presence. A warm feeling consuming his chest as he listened to Tino talk about his day in a frenzied manner. Tino's smile never falling, leaving Berwald in a state of goosebumps and butterflies. 

**And when you look at me and smile i wanna say,**

**"I think you're okay."**

The feeling never went away, the time Berwald spent with Tino at the coffee shop, the butterflies and goosebumps burned his skin as Tino smiled and laughed. He listened to Tino's words and concerns. He added words of his own, asking how Hana was doing, what living in Sweden was like for the man. The Finnish mans eyes were always trained onto Berwald while he spoke, wanting to engage the quiet man. Only if he could speak up, but to him, that would be so embarrassing. Embarrassing to speak up and talk more, he might say something he might regret-

Tino laughed, he laughed at a joke he made. Berwald puffed air out of his nose, stifling a laugh. Heat and warmth clouded his senses as he listened to Tino laugh, something he wanted to hear over and over again.

**Your Stupid face makes me insane**

**My heart feels like it's trapped up in cellophane**

Sometimes he'd spend days just working, never talking to anyone other than visitors to his office during work hours. The coffee day with Tino was left in the past (which was months ago), as he slugged forward, dwelling on work and wishing for something to change. 

Berwald opened his apartment door, dragging his feet as he brushed off the pollen from his jacket. He bathed in the cool air that the apartment brought to him. Berwald stepped in, closing the door and hanging up his jacket on the rack. Slipping off his shoes, the sunny blonde rubbed the brim of his nose, taking off he glasses for seconds at a time. 

He sighed as he walked down the narrow hallway, squeezing past into his kitchen. Apartment life wasn't always the best. The lights in the kitchen were on, to Berwald's surprise. The Swede scowled as he rushed into his kitchen, only to meet a pair of violet-blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Berwald! Sorry, you left the door unlocked, so i came in to wait for you," Tino sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, pulling out an earbud with the other.

"Oh. It's alright, just surprised me," Berwald shook his head. Tino laughed and turned back to the table, putting his phone and earbuds into the jacket that hung over the edge of the chair. His face bloomed with heat as he watched Tino smile and rush back to talk to him. Berwald loved every aspect about the Fin besides him, he felt like his heart was wrapped up and held by the man. He felt like he was wrapped around Tino's fingers. Oh, how he loved the stupid smile the Fin gave him.

**And every time I try to unwrap the pain**

**I feel so ashamed**

For dinner, Berwald had microwaved some meatballs that was left over from nights before. Without any complaints, Tino ate them. He'd never admit the feelings he held for the light blonde, he'd never outright tell anyone how he felt. Not even his own brother, Mathias. It hurts, it hurts so much but it's for the better; he thought. Berwald told himself that Tino only thought of him as a friend, nothing more. Though, his heart told him otherwise. His heart wanted to believe that Tino loved him back. 

Berwald pushed his feeling back, it was embarrassing and he felt so ashamed to feel such for a man. Maybe he didn't have to feel that way, his family would accept him. Mathias had a boyfriend, Sigurd, but it took time for their mother and father to adjust and accept that they might not get a grandson or daughter. That role was soon filled up by Sigurd's younger brother, Eirikur, so his parents soon learned to live with it. Maybe they'd be the same with Berwald, loving and realize that it's what he wants. 

It was all to embarrassing...

**Oh but you don't even know how i feel, mm**

**It's like everyday i'm running uphill**

_"Good morning Berwald!"_ Berwald picked up the phone and smiled as he heard the Fin's voice, _"have you eaten yet?"_

 _"Mm, just sat down to eat,"_ He set down his plate, eggs and bacon simmering with heat.

 _"Good, you need to be all energized to work your best! I'm heading out right now, i have a shift in a half n' hour. I can't miss it!"_ He could hear Tino closing his door and walking out of the apartment.

 _"Do your best,"_ The tall Swede took a bite out of his breakfast.

_"I always do my best! I'm saving lives, as being an officer, its my duty!"_

Berwald and Tino had drastically different jobs, while Berwald worked in an office as supplier, Tino was in the police force. 

_"Of course you will. I send good wishes,"_ He could hear Tino laughing, Berwalds heart swelled.

_"Thank you! That means a lot, now i gotta be off. I'll call you after work! Bye, Berwald."_

_"Bye, Tino."_

Berwald sighed as the call ended, shoving his face into his hands. He was so in love, he could almost hear the teasing from Mathias. It was difficult hiding the feeling in his chest, it weighed him down. The hill of love got higher and higher as he forced the feeling back, Berwald did not want to ruin what he already has.

No one has to know.

**Oh, why can't i just spit it out and tell you right now**

**That you're the one i want out loud?**

_To: Tino_

_From: Berwald_

_My family is having dinner for mine and my brothers birthday, they want me to bring_ _someone_

_Just dinner, as friends?_

_To: Berwald_

_From: Tino_

_Sounds fun!_

_Actually, I've be wondering what you're family is like!_

_To: Tino_

_From: Berwald_

_They're nothing like me._

_So, this is a warning._

_To: Berwald_

_From: Tino_

_Haha!_

_I can't wait to meet them._

_When is the dinner party?_

_To: Tino_

_From: Berwald_

_Next Friday._

_Does that work?_

_To: Berwald_

_From: Tino_

_Yes!_

_Ohhh I can't wait!_

_I'll see you next Friday!_

* * *

Friday rolled around too soon. 

Berwald started to fret over what he'd have to wear. He could impress Tino, or just be casual because it's just a family meet up. It wasn't a date. It wasn't a date. He slipped on a light jacket and some boots, then slipped out of his small apartment and into the warm spring heat. The Swed rushed down the stairs and to his car, turning it on and turning on the radio. 

The call rolled out of the parking lot and he drove to Tino's. The two had agreed that Berwald would pick up Tino so they wouldn't have to worry about Tino getting lost. 

They didn't live to far away from each other, so it wasn't a hassle. Soon Berwald pulled into the drive way, and spotted Tino rocking back and forth on his heels upon the steps of the house. Tino smiled and rushed to get into the car, slipping into the front seat.

"Happy Birthday and good evening, Ber!" Tino buckled himself in, ready as Berwald pulled out of the driveway.

"Evenin' Tino," Berwald watched the road.

The drive was quiet and comfortable, the air calm. Music from the radio filled the silence and created a gateway to peace. Berwald tried to focus on the road, trying not to stare at the man besides him. The June sun was not as ghastly as it usually was, a breeze rolled at the trees outside the car. Berwald loved spring, enjoying it whenever he could.

Tino didn’t live to far away from his parents house, so they made good time and arrived quickly. The house before them was small but cozy, it was old and worn down but that didn’t stop the awed look from Tino to disappear. 

”Ohhh! Your parents house looks like it came out of a fairytale!” Berwald parked as the other babbled about the house.

“It’s nothing much, m’ parents like it though,” Berwald unbuckled and stepped out of the car. Tino hopped out with him, waiting for Berwald to lead the way up the steps. 

Berwald pressed the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. Tino swayed back and forth on his feet,

”You alright?” Berwald questioned Tino.

”U-uh, yeah! Perfectly fine, just a bit nervous,” The Fin chuckled, fiddling with his shirt.

”No need to be, you’re a guest, they’ll treat you like one,” Berwald tried to be as reassuring as possible.

Foot steps, fast ones, could faintly be heard as someone ran to answer the door. By the pace, Berwald knew it would be his brother. In a second, the door slammed open, Tino’s eyes widening in shock.

”BER!” Mathias leaped for a hug, wrapping his arms around his brother, “I’m glad you made it! Everyone is inside-“

Mathias’ eyes had found Tino, “And who is this~?”

Tino cleared his throat, “I’m Tino! Berwald invited me.”

”Oooo, is he your boyfriend?” Mathias cracked a smile as he let go of Berwald.

Quickly shaking his head, Berwald said no. Mathias laughed at the red faces of the visitors, then only to lead them inside.

**I guess I'll stop here and not hint at** **all**

**That you're one I've fallen for**

Berwalds family bustled around the home, eating, drinking, or playing some games. It became clear that Tino and the Swede were the last ones to arrive. Tino smiled as he observed the family.

”It’s very diverse, your family has many personalities!” Tino smiles as a few kids hurried by.

”Peter! Erland! Please put the poor bird down!” An older looking women chased after the two kids as they held an odd looking bird.

Tino chuckled, “Ah, a perfect example!”

Berwald smiled at the comment, nodding along. The older women bent down, hands on her knees, grumbling under her breath. She got up and turned to face Berwald.

”Oh, Berwald! I’m so glad you’re here! I didn’t want to make this “A Mathias day” again,” the women kissed the Swedes cheek, patting it and smiling, “And who is this?”

The women looked over at Tino, “this is a friend of mine, Tino. Tino, this is my mother, Sumi.”

”It’s a pleasure, ma’am,” Tino shook hands with the older women, smiling along.

”Isn’t he just so polite! It’s nice to meet you sweetie, but now I’m going to go greet Berwalds brothers in-law!” Berwald’s mother headed away, calling out a name or two.

”whats with “A Mathias Day”?” Tino looked towards Berwald, “I have many questions for you to answer.”

“Ah. Mathias day. Last year I wasn’t able to celebrate our birthday because of work,” Berwald sighed, fixing his glasses, “Mathias took over and it was a mess, apparently. Everyone insists that I come now on, no matter what.”

Tino laughed, sweet and quick. Berwalds heart fluttered as he coughed into his hand, hiding a blooming blush. 

”Brothers in-law? Who are they?” Berwald started to head in the direction where Sumi had left for, letting Tino to follow him.

”Those are my brothers in-law, Sigurd and Eiríkur. I believe I’ve talked about them before,” Berwald grabbed some cheese from a platter that sat on the coffee table in the living room. 

”oh, I believe you have,” Tino stood next to Berwald.

A boy, in his late teens hobbled up to the pair. Tino noticed how pale and sickly he looked, maybe tired. His hair was Snow White, his eyes a blooming color of lilac.

”Berwald, have you seen Mr. Puffin?” The teen scowled, frowning.

”I believe that Peter and Erland had him, sorry, Eiríkur,” Eirikur groaned as he turned to away, shouting out the kids names. Tino chuckled at the nonsense, a smile plastered on his face.

Everything inside Berwald told him to hold the Fins hand, or at least touch his shoulder in reassurance. But, his worry told him otherwise, scared of how the other would react to such a touch. Berwald settles for sending a small smile, in which was quickly returned. 

The small smile sent Berwald down a few hills, the smile sending butterflies through his stomach. The smile of a man he held dear, the man that maybe Mathias knew that he liked. The smile that he will forever long for, long for that it was his. Berwald tried not to flow over in embarrassment with all the thoughts rolling in his head.

He knew, oh how he knew, that he had fallen so hard for Tino.  
  


**But if you ever think of me as anything more**

**I'll be here at your call**

Berwald and Mathias sat in the tip of circle, sitting between the family. Sigurd sat to the left of Mathias, making sure that the other wouldn’t rip the presents to pieces. Eiríkur sat next to Sigurd, the strange bird that no one liked in his arms, obviously still a bit upset from the kidnapping from before. Tino sat next to Berwald, on his right. Tino had started conversation with Berwalds mother, sweet and full of laughter.

”the older always goes first though!” Mathias whines as their mother sighed.

”Mathias, Berwald made it this year so he will open his presents first!” Berwalds mother looked extremely frustrated at the child like adult.

”Seriously, this is another reason why I like Berwald a little more...” Sumi whispered the sentence to Tino, causing him to laugh.

”Ber, your family is truly charming!” Tino laughed as he watched people starting to argue.

”Charming? Strange,” Berwalds eyebrow rose, scanning the people he had spent his whole life with. A few eyes stared at the Swede and Fin, their prying eyes burning into Berwalds skull. He could almost hear their suspicions.

”How about you two just open one by one, alternating?” Sigurd sighed as he tried to get Mathias to cooperate, “Is that alright, Berwald?”

”it’s fine,” Berwald nodding, wanting to get this over with.

”Mathias?”

”FINE! Berwald, I’ll start,” Mathias reaches out for a present before he could respond.

The present was wrapped in gold wrap, down neatly. Sadly, Mathias ripped it apart and dug into the cardboard box. A book, the title reading of “The glory of Vikings”. Mathias started to laugh,

”Isn’t this nostalgic!” He flipped through the pages, scanning the writing and pictures.

”Who’s it from?” Peter quipped up, scurrying over to see what Mathias has gotten.

”Ah let’s see.. TINO!” Mathias’ eyes darted to stare at Tino, a smile turning into laughter, “How’d you know that I liked Vikings?”

Tino flushes, “Berwald has mentioned you two’s passion of the people before!”

”I have?” Berwald frowned, unsure of when he’s mentioned such things.

”Yeah! It was a bit ago, maybe during winter. That one time we had coffee!” Tino tapped his chin has he remembered.

”Oh, then,” Berwald had recalled the day, but not the conversation.

”Thank you anyways, Tino! It was sweet!” Mathias smirked at the two, “Anyways, your turn Berwald!”

Berwald sighed, reaching for a bag. Then again was heavy, not what he had expected. He let out an “oof” as he tugged it towards him.

”what even is in that...?” Eirikur had looked up from his phone, pausing his thumbs.

Berwald reached in to take out the paper stuffing, only to find a box. The box was just as heavy, the source of the pain from before. The sunny blond pried open the tapped box, only to find another. One of these again.

”Again?” Laughter erupted through the family, the tradition still in place. He glared at Mathias, who as always, was the culprit for these little things. The present was never something extravagant, maybe just a gift card but it was always annoying to get to the gift. 

Berwald stopped once he got to a small box made out of concrete, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Tino laughed, asking for the concrete. People stared, confusion clear. Berwald was just happy that he didn’t have to open the damn thing. Tino raised it high and smashed it, breaking the concrete. An applause aroused from the family, all surprised by the smaller man’s strength. 

”Sometimes I forget that you work for the police,” Berwalds voice was soft, almost completely worn out from talking so much more than normal. 

The concrete now gone, finally left him a gift card. An IKEA one at best, Berwald hissed a thank you to Mathias, leading for the other to start again.

* * *

Finally, Berwald and Tino were saying goodbye to his family, Tino needing time get home because he had work the next morning. It seemed like Berwalds family enjoyed Tino, asking for the Fin to come over with Berwald whenever they had an event at the old house. Peter asked for a hug, the kid had taken a large liking to the light blond. 

Tino promised he’d come over again, whenever Berwald could ask. The two ushered themselves into Berwalds car, making their getaway.

”That was so fun! I’m so glad you invited me!” Tino sighed as they pulled out of the driveway, the sky littered with stars.

”I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Berwald nearly smiled, only starring at the road. 

”It was very refreshing to see a family again! It just makes me want to go back to Finland and visit my own mother,” Tino leaned on the door, eyes almost closed.

”why don’t you?” Berwald knew he was prying-

“I have to keep working, money is tight and all. Going with you today was possibly one of the best things that has happened to me. You must definitely invite me over again,” Tino eyed Berwald, watching him drive.

”I’ll invite you for Eiríkur’s birthday. On the 17th.”

”I can’t wait!” Tino smiled, the smile Berwald adored so much.

Berwald wanted to be there for Tino, money wise, emotionally wise, just always. Maybe Tino will never feel the same way, but being friends was enough for Berwald. As long as he knew and was friends with Tino, life will be fine. He’ll always be there for the other, his arms open wide. No matter what. 

Maybe that was to embarrassing...

**Author's Note:**

> PHEWWW, I didn’t expect this is take this long. It’s a late birthday present for Denmark and Sweden, it took a bit cuz I couldn’t find any inspiration for a bit. But finally, late at night, I am able to say that I have finished it.
> 
> And for the love of GOD, don’t ever make me write Sweden with his accent. I was going to, but then I just SCRAPED IT BECAUSE ITS SO HARD TO WRITE AND I AINT DOIN IT.
> 
> period.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
